Cambio de Roles
by yuno-neko
Summary: Sango, harta de que Miroku se la pase coqueteando con todas las chicas de la aldea, decide darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate. [Regalo de cumpleaños de foro ¡SIÉNTATE! para fifiabbs]
1. Chapter 1

**Cambio de Roles**

_Summary: Sango, harta de que Miroku se la pase coqueteando con todas las chicas de la aldea, decide darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate. [Regalo de cumpleaños para "fifiabbs", espero te guste :)]_

_Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Todos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takashi, y hago esto sólo por diversión y sin intención de lucro._

* * *

><p>Sintió lágrimas amenazar con caer por sus ojos cuando los vio.<p>

Y es que, ¿iba en serio? Habían tenido una dura pelea contra Naraku, él y el joven hanyou eran quienes más lastimados habían salido. Pero no habían pasado ni dos días, y él ya se encontraba haciendo lo mismo de siempre.

Ahí estaba, pidiéndole un hijo a una bella joven de la aldea.

Y ella, como tonta, observando.

Ya estaba cansada. Cansada de gritarle, golpearlo, reñirle por lo mismo. Siempre.

Simplemente ya no podía más.

No es que se estuviera rindiendo, pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar por sobre las de pelear con él.

Es que, ¡no era justo! Él mismo le había dicho que se casarían cuando la lucha de Naraku terminara, o al menos, eso había entendido ella, ¿verdad?

Entonces ¿por qué? Es lo único que se preguntaba.

Se dio vuelta, dejando por fin que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente, pero esto se detuvo cuando vio a su mejor amiga corriendo hacia ella, saludándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se secó las gotas ya derramadas con la manga de su kimono, y esperó a la azabache con una sonrisa, evidentemente, falsa.

-¡Sango! ¡Hola! Ya regresé de mi época, y traje las medicinas para el monje Miroku e Inuyasha.

-Vaya… Me alegro Kagome. Inuyasha aún está en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, descansando. Shippo está con él.

-Ya veo…- Comentó la chica del futuro, percatándose del tono apagado de su amiga- ¿Y Miroku?- Preguntó, casi intencionalmente.

-…Parece que ya se siente mejor... –Dijo con amargura, y acto seguido, se movió, para que la miko pudiera ver que tan bien se encontraba su prometido.

Al diablo con eso de hacerse la dura, ella había consolado a Kagome miles de veces con respecto al tema "Kikyou", podía confiar en su "hermana", y dejar que ella le aconsejara sobre el tema.

Kagome, vio el acto de infidelidad hacia Sango por parte del pelinegro, y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió acercarse para regañar de forma "pacífica" al joven hombre ¿Quién se creía que era él para lastimar de esa forma a su mejor amiga?

No pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando se vio detenida por una mano que le sujetaba el brazo. Volteó la cabeza, ya sabiendo de quien se trataba, y la cuestionó con la mirada.

-Déjalo así, Kagome- Fue la única respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Pero Sango…- Kagome no se atrevió a decir nada más, ya hablaría con Miroku en otro momento, ahora, lo importante era ella.- De acuerdo, si así lo quieres… ¡Tengo una idea Sango!- Pegó un gritito. Esto, sobresaltó en parte a la exterminadora.- Iré a curar a Inuyasha, ahora que tengo la medicina, y luego, ¡tú y yo nos relajaremos en las aguas termales amiga!- Sonrió.

La castaña no sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, pues de momento, no podía hacer más que eso; no podía hacer más que distraerse, que pensar en otra cosa y mentalizarse en que todo iba a estar bien.

Vio a su hermana del alma alejarse, y se dispuso a dar algunas vueltas por el pueblo antes de encontrarse con ella más tarde.

* * *

><p>Caminaba tranquilamente por el claro del pozo.<p>

Bueno, no es que hubiera mucho que ver, pero le gustaba estar en ese lugar. Era tranquilo, despejado, y siempre se respiraba un aire de paz. Le hacía olvidarse de los problemas, y valla que tenía problemas en ese momento…

Sintió una voz, en la lejanía. Supuso que Kagome la estaba llamando, así que decidió ir a su encuentro.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde el "incidente" de esa tarde. No podía decirse que lo hubiera superado, pero al menos había parado de llorar…

No estaba muy segura de lo que sentía en ese momento, la verdad, era una mezcla entre tristeza, indiferencia, aburrimiento, y hasta le causaba un poco de risa.

Se vio a ella misma en una situación diferente, donde observara todo eso desde afuera, donde escuchara la historia de ella y el monje como algo ajeno, que no le concernía en lo más mínimo. Entonces, talvez no la hubiera pasado mal, lo más probable es que se hubiera reído, no de la pobre muchacha que no sabía que hacer con su novio, porque en definitiva eso eran, ¿cierto? Ella se hubiera reído de la situación, tan repetitiva y hasta cómica que se producía. Todo el tiempo.

Pero no era así. Porque no se encontraba en una situación externa. No, en ese momento, era la protagonista de todo este drama, y como protagonista, no podía más que sentirse estúpida, por estar tan locamente enamorada de un hombre tan infiel.

Llegó a donde se encontraba la azabache y la saludó lo más alegremente que pudo.

-¿Estás lista, Sango? Preparé las toallas y todo, podemos irnos tranquilas a las aguas termales.

-Sí, estoy lista Kagome- Confirmó, y a continuación, recordó algo importante.- Gracias- Dijo con total sinceridad. En situaciones como esa, tener a una amiga que se preocupara por ti y te acompañara, era lo mejor que podía pasarte.

-No hay de que, hermana- Contestó la miko afectuosamente.

Caminaron juntas un rato, sin decir nada, hasta que llegaron a las aguas termales.

Una vez adentro, ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien que decir, hasta que cruzaron miradas, y Kagome, con una sonrisa cálida, le habló:

-Está bien, Sango… No tiene nada de malo llorar- Dicho esto, y con la aprobación de su amiga, la exterminadora no se resistió más, y se lanzó literalmente a los brazos de su amiga, y lloró. Lloró mucho más que esa mañana, expresando toda su amargura y molestia, sus celos, tristeza, todo.

Kagome la mimaba acariciándole la cabeza, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

Debía hacerlo, ella lo había hecho por ella cientos de veces, y no la iba a abandonar ahora que la necesitaba.

Sango comenzaba a calmarse cuando se le cruzó por la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Inuyasha al mediodía… Talvez, era hora de decirle lo que había pensado.

* * *

><p><em>Flash Back<em>

_Kagome entraba lentamente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, con miedo de despertar al albino, que según ella, necesitaba descansar. _

_No importaba que tan fuerte fuera, que tanta sangre demoníaca tuviera en sus venas, para ella Inuyasha era lo más importante en su vida, y lo iba a cuidar con todo y sus detalles._

_El sigilo que había intentado mantener hasta el momento, se desvaneció cuando dirigió su mirada hacia él y lo vio allí, sentado en el futón, bien despierto y discutiendo con Shippo._

_Rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia ambos. Siempre era la misma historia._

_De pronto, todas las ganas de consentir y mimar al hanyou la abandonaron, cuando vieron como el ojidorado golpeaba al niño en la cabeza._

_Iba a contar hasta diez, pero cuando Shippo saltó a sus brazos derramando pequeñas lagrimitas, la paciencia que le quedaba se esfumó en un santiamén._

_-Inuyasha…- Comenzó a decir lentamente, mientras un aura asesina la envolvía._

_-Mierda… ¿Cuándo llegast…_

_-¡Abajo!- Gritó a todo pulmón la miko- ¿Es enserio Inuyasha? Apenas llego y ya estás peleando con Shippo._

_- Keh- Formuló el aludido levantándose, una vez que el conjuro se desvanecía.- Ya nos habíamos peleado antes…- Comentó en voz baja, arrepentido de sus palabras._

_-¿A sí?- Murmuró ella, con una mirada más fría que el mismo hielo- ¡Abajo!- Volvió a rugir, tomó aire un segundo, y hubiera seguido, de no ser porque recordó lo herido que estaba Inuyasha, vaya… Y ella tratándolo así. La sensibilidad volvió de repente a su cuerpo, ¿acaso se podía ser tan bipolar? Al parecer la respuesta era sí.- Cómo sea…- terminó diciendo, y se sentó a su lado. _

_Esperó a que Inuyasha se incorporara, y sin previo aviso le quitó el haori y el kosode, y comenzó a cambiar las vendas del joven, que se encontraba bastante sorprendido por el repentino tacto de la muchacha._

_Sin más tema de conversación, Kagome decidió comentarle a Inuyasha el problema de Sango._

_-¿Otra vez? Vaya, ese monje no tiene remedio, Kagome, es inútil, Sango debería buscarse un mejor partido._

_-¡Inuyasha!_

_-¿Qué? Sabes que es cierto, Miroku es cómo es, y no cambiará. Ya quisiera verlos en papeles opuestos. No le vendría mal una cucharada de su propia medicina…-Murmuraba ya para si mismo._

_-Una cucharada de su propia medicina… ¡Eso es! ¡Eres un genio Inuyasha! –Exclamó la joven, sobresaltando al hanyou._

_Esta, por su parte, terminó rápidamente de limpiar la herida y volver a vendarla, se puso delante del peliplateado y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, producto de, probablemente, la gran emoción que tenía en ese momento, dejando al chico de orejas de perro entre desconcertado, feliz, y sorprendido._

_Se levantó y salió disparada hacia fuera, gritando el nombre de su amiga._

_Fin del Flash Back._

* * *

><p>-Sango, tengo algo que decirte- Comenzó la azabache, dudando de lo que hace un rato atrás parecía una gran idea.<p>

-Dime…- Contestó ella, preocupada por el tono de inseguridad de su amiga. ¿Sería algo malo?

- Bueno- Kagome se sentó delante de su mejor amiga con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir en ese momento y…- Sango, después de mucho divagar sobre el tema… creo que deberías, por el bien de tu futura relación con Miroku… volverte una pervertida- Soltó sin más.

…

Y por supuesto, la cara de la exterminadora no tenía precio.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo uno, espero te haya gustado :D<p>

Actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

¡Un saludo!

**¿Aplausos?**

**¿Tomatazos en la cara?**

**¿Reviews?**

**PD: Actualizé también el capítulo uno porque me di cuenta de unos errores que había, ya están solucionados :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sango, harta de que Miroku se la pase coqueteando con todas las chicas de la aldea, decide darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate. [Regalo de cumpleaños del foro ¡SIÉNTATE! para fifiabbs]

_Ni Inuyasha, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Todos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esto por diversión y sin intención de lucro._

**En esta ocasión me tomé la libertad de agregar "comentarios" o "acotaciones" de los personajes, y míos en medio de la historia.**

**La verdad es que nunca lo había hecho, lo leí por ahí y me pareció gracioso.**

**El fic contará con un tercer capítulo el cual llevará el desenlace. Si no te gusta lo de los comentarios, házmelo saber y lo quitaré la próxima vez**

* * *

><p><em>Y por supuesto, la cara de la exterminadora no tenía precio.<em>

En su mente no se repetía más que una simple frase; "Tienes que volverte una pervertida".

Por Dios, ¿qué carajo se había tomado Kagome en su época antes de venir, para formular tales ideas? ¿Ella? ¿Una pervertida? Si su amiga creía que eso ayudaría en su relación con el monje, estaba muy equivocada.

Y es que, vamos, ¿el hecho de ser como él haría que fueran la pareja perfecta? Lo dudaba.

Miró a los ojos a Kagome, y recordó que ella había sido la última en hablar, así que intentó, a duras penas, manifestar una respuesta.

Pero... ¿Qué decir? Fácil, haría lo que Inuyasha, diría la primera cosa estúpida que se le pasara por la cabeza _[-__**"¡Oye, oye!, ¿qué crees que estás escribiendo en esa caja mágica tuya? ¿Eh? Déjame ver."**__- El hanyou se aproximó al ordenador, pero la joven escritora lo detuvo con un golpe en la cabeza, echándolo para atrás. __**"-Tú y Kagome me pidieron que escribiera esta anécdota, ¡absténganse a las consecuencias!"**__ Un pequeño zorro se acercó y leyó lo que ella había escrito- "__**Vaya Inuyasha, tampoco es como si estuviera mintiendo, ¿sabes?"-**__**"-¡Tú!"**__-Gritó el orejudo lanzándose sobre el niño, y comenzando una pequeña pelea. ¿Cómo es iba a escribir así? Se preguntaba la muchacha... por suerte, Kagome supo solucionar sus problemas]_

-¿Q-qué?- De acuerdo, no había funcionado demasiado bien, ella no era Inuyasha- Kagome, explícame bien lo que quieres decirme.

-Bien, pero no puedo asegurar que vaya a gustarte...

-No puede ser peor de lo que estoy pensando- comentó en voz baja la exterminadora.

-De acuerdo...- La sacerdotisa dudó, la inseguridad de su amiga le estaba contagiando. Lo mejor sería contarle todo, desde su charla con Inuyasha, hasta el surgimiento de su "maravillosa" idea. Y así lo hizo, sin omitir ningún detalle, relató la corta anécdota.

A medida que hablaba, a Sango le parecía que la teoría era menos descabellada.

En una forma un tanto retorcida, tenía sentido. Oh, diablos, era completamente coherente, pero es que, no sabía si se animaría a hacerlo.

Ella era una mujer de su época, una decente mujer de su época, y definitivamente alguien decente no se comportaría de forma tan atrevida, menos aún una jovencita.

Pero Kagome, era tan distinta. A veces la admiraba, y en ocasiones, hasta la envidiaba. La pelinegra se comportaba como quería, sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran de ella. Tal vez, esta era no solo una forma de poner a Miroku en su lugar, sino de superarse a sí misma, y dejar de pensar tanto en el "qué dirán".

Lo había decidido, a partir de ese día, sería una nueva Sango.

* * *

><p>Un joven monje caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, acompañado por un pequeño zorrito demonio. Se detuvo un momento a observar a unas muchachitas que pasaban por el lugar, pero inmediatamente retomó su marcha, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido, al ver a cierta exterminadora de cabello castaño caminando en su dirección. Se le erizaron los pelos con solo pensar que ella podría haberlo visto, echándole el ojo a las aldeanas.<p>

Se dispuso a saludarla alegremente, puede que, si comenzara a hablar de cualquier otro tema, lograra distraerla, y así librarse de la inminente paliza que daba por hecho le esperaba. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaba, pudo notar como la chica no solo pasaba de él, como si fuera un fantasma, sino que también se ponía a hablar de lo más tranquila con un muchacho alto y de cabello negro que se encontraba cerca. Observó con recelo como su prometida charlaba sin ningún tipo de timidez con ese hombre, a una distancia que hasta alguien como él calificaría como demasiado corta. Y eso que él era alguien pervertido y provocador, un atrevido y sin vergüenza, un gran descarado y... _["-__**¿¡No te parece que ya es suficiente!?**__"-Gritó el monje impaciente, viendo que era lo que había escrito ella desde su ordenador – "-__**De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Aunque creo que es una descripción muy acertada de ti Miroku.**__"-comentó la escritora con una sonrisa de abuelita sabia, la cual no pasó por alto para el oji-azul] _

Se quedó parado observando. En momentos como ese, realmente le hubiera servido ser un inu-hanyou, dado que sus habilidades de escucha no eran las mejores, claro.

Decidió que ya no podía quedarse ahí, que como hombre que era, debía actuar, hacerse escuchar. Avanzó firmemente hasta los jóvenes y les miró enojado. El muchacho, por su parte, comenzó a ponerse nervioso a más no poder, y terminó por despedirse de Sango y marcharse rápidamente. Ella, sin inmutarse ni un segundo, se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa al monje, y le comentó que no lo había visto ahí, que cuándo había llegado, no sin antes, por supuesto, gritarle a chico mientras se iba:

-¡Adiós Ryuusei!, ¡nos vemos esta noche entonces! – dijo entusiasmada

Al escuchar esto, a Miroku se le erizaron los pelos. ¿Esta noche? ¿Qué pasaría esta noche? No pudo evitar imaginar todo tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué se encontrarían Sango y ese muchacho? ¿Qué era lo que iban a hacer? ¿Acaso estaban pensando en...? _["-__**Oye, oye, oye, ¡¿qué crees que estás escribiendo?!**__"-Gritó Miroku -"__**Oh, vamos, ¿a poco no es lo estabas pensando?"-**__Le contesto la autora sin, aparentemente, ninguna mala intención...-__** "Eh, esto... bueno, ¡no es para que lo escribas! ¡Me vas a dejar muy mal parado!"- **__Gritó él nuevamente__** - "Bien, bien, lo censuraré"**__] _Como decía antes de ser interrumpida, el monje comenzó a visualizar todo tipo de situaciones y terminó espantándose.

-Bueno Excelencia, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – Le dijo la joven al monje.

-Ah, esto... bueno, ¿qué hacías con ese muchacho? – Preguntó presa de la desesperación, sin reparar en nada más, cómo por ejemplo, la marca que llevaba Sango en su cuello.

- ¿Ese muchacho? Ah, habla usted de Ryuusei, sí, es un gran amigo.

- Ah, es sólo un amigo, nada de que preocuparse... – Dijo el monje para sí mismo, y sin embargo, pudo oírle la exterminadora.

-¿Preocuparse? ¿De qué? Para que sepa, excelencia, Ryuusei es alguien muy importante para mí, estábamos hablando de varias cosas antes de que usted llegara.

-¿Hablando de qué?

-Oh bueno, nada especial, sólo me hacia unas propuestas- Comentó en voz baja, pero con intención de ser escuchada, a la vez que soltaba una picarona risa.

Esto, por supuesto, sólo sirvió para poner más tenso aún a Miroku. No pudo evitarlo y preguntó de repente:

-¡¿A dónde irás esta noche?!

Sango se sorprendió bastante por la repentina pregunta, aunque se puso muy feliz de obtener tan rápidos resultados, así que decidió torturarlo aún más- Excelencia... no pensé que estuviera tan interesado por mi intimidad...

¡¿Intimidad?! Esta palabra sonaba y sonaba en la cabeza del monje... _Intimidad, intimidad, intimidad. _Oh por Dios, su Sango, ¡su linda exterminadora estaba manteniendo **intimidad **con otro hombre! Se quedó pensando, medio en la nada, si había perdido a su chica. Quería gritar, llorar y reírse (de lo estúpido que se sentía), todo a la vez. ¿Esto es lo que sentía ella?

-¿Excelencia? ¿Está usted bien? Si acaso le intriga tanto, puedo contarle con detalle todo lo que tenemos planeado hacer con Ryuusei... – Dijo ella en tono inocente.

Otro golpe duro para su estómago, ¿encima iba por ahí diciendo todo lo que haría? ¿Acaso él la había transformado en esto? ¿Todo era su culpa?

Se despidió de Sango sin saber muy bien como, sólo recordaba haberle dicho que no era necesario, que disfrutara y se fue, medio zombie, sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven o la suya.

Llegó al árbol sagrado, se sentó y miró a la nada por un buen rato. Sentía voces que lo llamaban, pero el no prestaba atención. Sentía que había alguien delante de él, alguien con traje rojo, pero estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni podía distinguirlo.

* * *

><p>Sango se quedó un poco sorprendida. No esperaba esa última reacción de Miroku. ¿Es qué a él no le importaba nada? ¿Por qué no la había cuestionado más? Encima le había dicho que disfrutara... ¿Era acaso conciente de lo que había dicho?<p>

Ahora se sentía peor que antes, tal vez ella tuviera razón, talvez él no estaba interesado en ella...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Aplausos?<strong>

**¿Tomatazos en la cara?**

**¿Reviews?**

**PD: **¡Perdón por tardarme tanto! _


End file.
